


Cibophobia

by disgustedqueen



Series: Wonderbeetle Phobia Prompts [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen





	Cibophobia

Cibophobia– aversion to food, synonymous to anorexia

——-

Jaime was one of those people that rarely picked up on your radar. He was sweet, gentle, low-spirited… and utterly forgettable.

The only reason she started to pick up on the fact that he was more than just a body squished between Conner and Garfield on movie nights was the fact that she had never seen him eat. Not  _once_.

While everyone crowded around the kitchen whether for Girl Scout Cookies or a slice of M’gann’s chocolate cake, Jaime hung in the back, hands stuffed in pockets.

At first she just figured he was being a gentlemen and waiting for everyone else to finish before getting his snacks but after the fourth time of seeing him exit with only a glass of water, she knew something was up.

Of course, she wasn’t immediately suspicious that he was starving himself. Maybe he had ate at home a little while beforehand or maybe he was allergic to chocolate. All she knew it was rude to ask and she shouldn’t just  _assume_.

One day it’s just them at the hangout. She checks the mission log and 90% of them are out for missions. La’gann is signed out for a magic class with Queen Mera. She offers him a popsicle because it’s polite. He turns her down and she licks her orange and creme popsicle while he stares at wall.

They talk. She tells him about her mom, how she wants to paint her bedroom, and he listens with quiet interest. Everything about him gives off this graceful, careful aura that she hesitates several moments before asking him over to her house the next afternoon.

The next day when he’s there, they eat lunch together (which is just scrambled eggs and toast) and he keeps making these faces while eating and she  _finally_  asks him if he just doesn’t like her cooking.

After a few minutes he explains to her he just doesn’t like eating. That he eats to keep himself alive but not for leisure. But he thought it would rude to turn her down.


End file.
